Broken Hearts
by Inu-Yashas
Summary: This fanfiction is about Inuyasha leaving Kagome. And didn't come back for 7 years. I am bad at summerize. It's a gotta read
1. Default Chapter

Broken Hearts Of Steel  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome" Whispered Inuyasha as he gently hugged her good bye. Seven long years, Inuyasha left Kagome to go to his dad in China. But they still called each other, mailed each other and tried to talk to each other in the phone. In the 2nd year it everything stopped. And there was nothing for Kagome left. Kagome & Inuyasha were both at the end of University.  
  
Kagome's Flash Back.  
"I will be back, for you, I will only be gone for 1 year for my training in China" whispered a gentle and soothing sound.  
  
Reality  
"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!" Screamed Kagome's mom to wake her up. When Kagome woke up she was in tears. Her pillow was so wet that it seemed that it rained on her pillow.  
  
"Are you still thing of Inuyasha?" asked Kagome's mom. Kagome's mom knew the answear instantly when she saw Kagome's face. "Well, don't, I mean, it is your birthday, so don't be sad" said Kagome's mom. Kagome nodded slowly. "I am going for a walk in the park" said Kagome as she put a fake smile on. Kagome's mom smiled even though she knew that she really wasn't smiling. "But what about your breakfast" asked Kagome's mom."I will have it later" answeared Kagome.  
  
Regent Park  
  
This is where Kagome & Inuyasha met. That was when they were 7 years old. Now they are in there early 20's. She saw a figure of Inuyasha and Kagome playing tag. "Where has the good times gone" Kagome asked herself. She saw them when they were young again. "Hello, my name is Kagome, what's yours" said Kagome. "Uhhhh........." said the shy Inuyasha. "Your name is uh?" Kagome laughed. The little Inuyasha just smiled.  
  
Ok that is the end of the first chapter. I will write more if I get more than 2 reviews. 


	2. Last Memory

Last Memory  
  
Kagome was still in the park. She waited until dark when the real memories would come to here. She cried slowly through the whole day. Bits of memories came to her. Each one had laughter and happiness. Kagome walked away when she started to feel the coldness. Not the cold from the freezing wind, but from the memories.  
  
She decided to walk home the long way. As she was slowly walking, she remembered something. She started to run back to Grave Heights School (where Inuyasha & Kagome went to school).  
  
Back Ward Of The School  
  
She started to look around but she seemed lost. "Where is it" Shouted Kagome. "We buried it right here, beside the old willow tree" cried Kagome. Then, she saw something that she didn't want to ever see. She saw a cute teddy bear on the ground. On the back, it said, "Inuyasha & Kagome Forever". "This was what I was looking for, but not like this," whispered Kagome to herself.  
  
The teddy bear was shredded into pieces. "But, how, we buried it in a box and we buried the box as well" thought Kagome. Tears started again from her eyes.  
  
She slowly gripped the teddy bear (or at least of what was left of it) and took it home. This time she ran like she never did before. There was no tears. Just pain. Kagome spent her birthday in a cold and lost memory.  
  
Next Day  
  
"What happened, you didn't come to school" Sango asked Kagome. "Nothing!" shouted Kagome (Kagome was to hurt to go to school. Actully she didn't even get out of bed)  
  
"Ok, I was just worried!" shouted Sango. Kagome face went pale. "Oh, OMG I am so sorry" whispered Sango as she tried to calm Kagome down. Sango knew because this happened a lot.  
  
"Why, why did he leave, why" Shouted Kagome.  
  
That second she felt no pain. She felt angry. She walked a way. At that second Kagome changed forever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=============== ==============================================  
  
I will do the next chapter when I get 2 more reviews. And thanks to the people that reviewed the first chapter. 


	3. The Pain Is Gone

I know I didn't get any reviews for the second chapter but I will do the third chapter. I will do the forth Chapter when I get 3 more reviews ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gone of Pain- is the 3rd chapter title  
  
"Kagome, how are you?" asked a little voice from behind. It almost sounded like Inuyasha. Kagome was having daydreams all day. She lost Inuyasha, then, forgot about Inuyasha. Now he didn't know the name Inuyasha. In fact she hated that name.  
  
For the past 2 years (after she found the teddy bear), she turned a mean person. She even got a bike and had a gangster and she was the leader. The gangster terrorized all in Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ CHINA  
  
"Good morning, sweaty" whispered a terrorizing voice while Inuyasha tried to sleep. "HOW DID YOU GET THE KEY TO MY ROOM" shouted Inuyasha. Kikyo didn't answer. They both lived in the same place because Kikyo was Inyashas friend in China before he met Kagome.  
  
"Get, out, now,..........I mean now" Shouted Inuyasha. "And don't ever call me SWEETY, you got that?" screamed Inuyasha. "Our marriage is going to be tomorrow," whispered Kikyo as she walked out the door.  
  
Eventually Inuyasha came out of his bedroom. His father owned a mansion in China and that was where he lived in. "What was she talking about?" Inuyasha thought. "I am only going to be with Kagome, I wonder why she hasn't called or mailed me for the past years, I mailed her and tried to call her but she never responded thought Inuyasha.  
  
As Inuyasha went down the long hallway, she saw his father making decoration all around the mansion. "What is going in, father?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't you remember, it is your wading tomorrow," replied Inuyasha's dad. Inuaysha froze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ JAPAN  
  
Kagome and her gang went to a store and looked around. Just to mess around in there and cause all sorts of trouble for other people. Then, Kagome saw a book called "Lonely In The Heart, Soul Mates In The Dark" Ok that is all for this chapter and remember 3 more reviews. Thanks to all the people that reviewed the other chapters. 


	4. So, We, Meet, Again

Here is the 4th chapter to this story. Need 5 more reviews to make the 5th chapter. Thanks So, We Meet, Again ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHINA  
  
"What do you mean it is my wading tomorrow? I am going to marry Kagome. Kagome, do you here me? KAGOME" shouted Inuyasha with anger. "I bet she forgot about you. You left her" said Inuyasha's father. "You gave me no choice!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"I hate you all, mostly you, KIKYO" said Inuyasha as he looked at kikyo. Inuyasha walked out the door and right when his father went to the next room, Kikyo came.  
  
"We are going to go Japan," said Kikyo. Inuyasha just walked a way. As he walked a way, he said, "We aren't meant to be together" shouting to Kikyo. Inuyasha's plan was to meet Kagome again, and convince his father to let him marry Kagome. JAPAN Next Day................................................  
  
Regent School  
  
"Where, are you, going, Kagome" asked the teacher as if the teacher was afraid of her. "To HELL" she screamed. Then, she ran out the door.  
  
At that time, Inuyasha was in the plane. He was thinking about meeting Kagome again. But little does he know that he isn't going to like meeting her again. She isn't the same girl he knew before the long years.  
  
Inuyasha landed in Japan with horror because he still might be forced to marry Kikyo. He could only marry Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha got off the plane and tried hurrying to his new apartment in Japan. Of course, kikyo tagged along. They were going to live right next to each other. The wedding was postponed to next month because they had to get settled in Japan.  
  
Thank god Inuyasha's dad didn't come along. Only Inuyasha, Inuyasha's butler and of course Kikyo came to Japan.  
  
After they go settled. Inuyasha ran to the streets of Japan. As he was walking, a man stopped him and asked "Give me 5 bucks, you need to give it to me to go to the next street" the man.  
Inuyasha of course threw him over and just walked to his destination. "Wow, have I been gone this long, that the streets of Japan aren't even free anymore" Inuyasha questioned himself.  
  
"Oh well" he said. It was nighttime now and he still didn't find Kagome. He looked everywhere. The last place he was going to check was her house. But kagaome's mom died and he knew that because he asked around and they said she died. So that is why Inuyasha didn't go to her house.  
  
Next day  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha both had to go to school. But little did Inuyasha know that Kagome went to the same school.  
  
School  
  
Today, Kagome was actually early. She hated getting up in the morning. The class started. And Inuyasha came in late.  
  
Right when he saw Kagome. He ran to her and hugged her. Kagome had no clue who was hugging her but she needed a hug.  
  
"Ahem...." Screamed the teacher. "You could do that after school" the teacher said.  
  
Right when she was about to ask, who are you? Kikyo came into the classroom. Ok I am going to leave it as a cliffhanger. Remember 5 reviews. 


	5. New Eyes

Here is the 5th chapter To Broken Hearts I am a little disappointed because I didn't get many reviews on the 4th chapters. Still thanks to the people that reviewed to 4th chapter Ok on with the 5th part of Broken Hearts This time it will be 3 more reviews until I make another chapter It is kind of hard type, imagine the whole thing, and stuff. That is why I take such a long time putting up the fanfics. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Eyes Japan, School, Classroom,  
  
"Hey, stay away from him, he belongs to ME" hollered Kikyo. Kagome just looked like the world was about to fall on her.  
  
"What do you mean, I am yours, I hate you, read my lips, I hate you" shouted Kikyo.  
  
"WOULD EVERYONE JUST GO TO THERE SEATS, YOU AREN'T LEARNING HERE, THIS IS MATH NOT LOVE CLASS?" shouted the teacher trying to avoid Kagome's evil look.  
  
As the class went on Inuyasha and kagome kept taking glances at each other. Even though she had no clue that was Inuyasha. As the day went on, Kikyo watched Inuyasha like a hawk.  
  
Swimming Class  
  
As the teacher was explaining where the girls change room is and the boys change room is, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. So he had no clue what was going on. Sadly, Inuyasha noticed Kagome's rudeness to everyone but her friends (her gang).  
  
"Ok, now, you may go to the change room you are supposed to go to," said the Swimming instructor / teacher.  
  
"Huh, shit, where is the boys change room?" asked Inuyasha to himself. Since Inuyasha couldn't read Japanese very well, he didn't know where to go.  
  
Inuyasha started sweating. Then, he just rushed to the closest one. (Oooh this is going to be fun- Authors note)  
  
Inuyasha calmed down, when he went inside. So then, he started to walk deeper inside the change room. "All of a sudden he bumped into something. And as he was falling down, he grabbed Kagome's breast and let go of it when he understood what he just did.  
  
Then, the fog cleared up and he saw Kagome totally naked. "Oh, my god, she has the perfect body" thought Inuyasha.  
  
After Inuyasha wouldn't stop starring Kagome slapped Inuyasha. Then, Inuyasha started to run out of the door.  
  
Inuyasha tried to avoid her until recess or brake as some people might call it.  
  
Recess time / Brake time Outside  
  
Inuyasha started to run to the highest tree so he can try to look for Kagome while he is at the top. But while he was running, he had his mind on the tree, and forgot to look where he was going and he fell on Kagome.  
  
"Aaah" cried Inuyasha. "I am so SORRY" about everything Inuyasha whispered. "It's ok" blushed Kagome." Can we talk?" asked Inuyasha. "Sure replied Kagome. "Thank God, Kikyo is inside sucking up to the teachers," thought Inuyasha.  
  
Beside a tree  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked Kagome. "Uhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha said. "Your name is Uh," Inuyasha just laughed.  
  
"Tell me about yourself" asked Inuyasha. "Maybe if I keep on flirting with her" thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome broke up into tears. "You better not tell anyone about me crying, know one has ever seen me cry ever since I gave up on Inuyasha" whispered Kagome.  
  
"I feel like I know you," whispered Kagome. "You look a lot like my friend that left me, his name is Inuyasha," said Kagome. Inuyasha could see that Kagome was trying to hide the tears. Inuyasha froze.  
  
"Who is Inuyasha?" asked Inuyasha. "Well, he almost was my boyfriend, I wanted to marry him, but" Kagome left the sentence there. "But, what" asked Inuyasha even though he knew he was asking too much questions. "But he left me, to go to China" finished the sentence.  
"I would die for him" kagome cried out. "And I would die for you too, Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Has my face changed that much, Kagome, if you still don't get it, it's me, Inuyasha.  
  
KAGOME JUST FROZE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that is the end of this chapter. There will be another 10-20 chapters. So don't think this is the end. They will break up again and remember how is Inuyasha going to take Kagome owning a gang and how is Kagome going to take Inuyasha & Kikyo. And that isn't the thing that breaks them up or is it. Belive me this is where it starts. This is just the beginning Remember 3 more reviews 


	6. The Old Times

Here is the 6th chapter To Broken Hearts Sorry, fans of my fic. I just didn't have the time to write another fanfic Thanks p.s I need 5 more reviews to write the next chapter warning this chapter has LEMON in it with Inuyasha and Kagome   
  
Back To The "Old Time And Places  
  
Inuyasha's Apartment when kikyo is outside for next week (marrige cancelled until the next month) Oh and kagome is now with Inuyasha with the ALL the doors locked  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for miutes in his room while she was doing her homework. Kagome noticed but just giggled softly. She was writing about puberty that the teachers assigned. "What's that?" asked Inuyasha. "My homework, it's about puberty". Inuyasha blushed. "I never got puberty" whispered Inuyasha. Kagome looked like she had a plan.  
  
Kagome gave a smile to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was confused. "well, here is a way that you know that you have gone though "it". "how?" asked Inuyasha. "Kagome told Inuyasha to turn around. So he did.  
  
"I don't get it" Inuyasha said. "You will see" whispered Kagome. Kagome took her clothing off as fast as she could. Inuyasha was still confused. "Don't turn" whispered Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha felt something on his hand. "What the!" Inuyasha turned around and saw kagome bare. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped on each other. Inuyasha let Kagome take pant off and mastervate it. Kagome put her breast out so he can rub it.  
  
Inuyasha felt really weak. Couple of minutes later, Kagome took his hand and put his index finger in her vigina. Then, Inuyasha started to move it up and down.  
  
Then, Inuyasha stuck out his "thing" wanting Kagome to give to do a blowjob. So she sucked as hard as she could up and down. Then they both stopped and took a look at each other, and inuyasha slowly put his thing up and down into kagome vigina.  
  
Right after that, Kikyo opened the door with a master key of the apartment. She saw kagome and Inuyasha in that position!!!!!!!! Oh-oh what's going to happen now! 


End file.
